


RETIRED Horizon

by ghostlyandcoastly



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyandcoastly/pseuds/ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: My version of Season 8. In this fic/episode, Josh tries on a new attitude, Donna works to prove herself in the First Lady's office, Sam tries to balance the personal and professional, and Edie & Lester dance around each other awkwardly.THIS FIC IS CONSIDERED RETIRED! I HAVE A NEW AND IMPROVED AND COMPLETELY REVAMPED VERSION! ALSO TITLED HORIZON





	RETIRED Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my new fic- I'm starting a new series that I've been working on for quite some time- it's my version of a Season 8! Each fic will be an "episode" While it's technically a season 8 series, this first episode takes place after Institutional Memory but before Tomorrow. The series will focus on Josh and Donna as well as the new administration.

INT RONALD REAGAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT BAGGAGE CLAIM 6

“This is taking forever.” Josh laments.

“Josh.” Donna says with a hint of a smile.

“I know! I know.” He throws his hands up. One of the things Josh swore he was going to improve was his patience. While in Hawaii, with Donna, Josh had come up with some resolutions to improve his life. One was patience. Another to stay calm in the face of things he could not control. Another to not yell at junior staffers who are just trying to help. It was all in service of an overall goal of keeping his blood pressure down. Since touching down in D.C. though, that had proved more difficult.

“It’s fine, Josh. You’re human, everyone gets annoyed at the tedious things like this.”

“You’re right. It’s no big deal. Besides, I get to see more of you before we have to rush back to work. I should be savoring this.”

“Your new positive outlook is going to freak people out.”

“Including you?”

“No.” Donna couldn’t help the thousand watt smile he brought out. She stepped closer to him, bringing her hand through his hair. “I like seeing you smile.”

“And I like seeing you- What the hell?” Josh cut himself off all of a sudden, looking up at the TV screen. He couldn’t hear it but could see the headline. Donna whipped around to see it too. Her eyebrows shot up. They really had been quite cut off from the rest of the world on their vacation. 

“Vin-Vinnick?!” Josh exclaimed too loudly. Those close gave him weird looks.

“For state? I mean, it kind of makes sense…”

“I-I don’t- how did he-I’m gonna- I’ve gotta call Sam.” Josh stuttered through, feeling his blood pressure rising. Donna let out a heavy sigh.

  
  


INT JOSH LYMAN’S APARTMENT

As they got into the apartment, Josh went to find his Blackberry to call Sam. Meanwhile Donna sat down and opened up her computer then her email.

“I just don’t get how you guys could make the announcement without even looping me in!” Josh ranted. “No, I get that. Oh. Oh, Barry Goodwin is in charge now?! Sam, I left you-” Josh rubbed at his face as he walked into the living room. His eyes swept over to Donna who was so focused on her emails she didn’t look up at him. “Sam, you’re right. It was the right call. It’s fine. I’ll, uh, catch up with you tomorrow. Oh and I’ll email you an idea later about speechwriting- no, you can tell me all about everything else tomorrow. I’ve got, uh, I’ve gotta do something.” Josh hung up the phone and stared at Donna with a grin on his face.

“What?” She finally noticed his staring. She couldn’t help the smile on her own face in response to his.

“Nothing, just look at us. Back at it just like that.” Josh snapped his fingers. Donna shrugged in response.

“We’re busy people. Busy, important people.” Josh rolled his eyes jokingly at her.

“Not too busy for each other though. Never for each other.” Donna put her computer aside and stood, placing her hand on his forehead like she was checking his temperature. “Donna…”

“You’re being very… sincere and romance-y.”

“Donnatella, when it comes to you, I am very sincere and  _ romance-y. _ ” He mocked her word choice but the sentiment was true enough that it didn’t lessen it.

“Are you trying to get me into bed?” She ran her hand through his hair. He leaned into her touch.

“Our vacation doesn’t technically end til tomorrow morning.” Josh gave her a saucy look that made her giggle like a schoolgirl before she sobered up and fixed him with a seductive look of her own.

“You are so right, Mr. Lyman.” Donna said, knowing exactly what those words did for Josh. He wouldn't get her clothes off fast enough.

INT OEOB TRANSITION OFFICES

Josh sails through the office with a smile on his face that intimidates and confuses the staff he passes. He’d be hard pressed to name most of them but he says hello anyways, feeling like he’s on top of the world. Sam was right. A vacation was just what he needed to be at his best. There were a few weeks until inauguration and there was a lot to be done. But he wasn’t worried.

“Good morning Otto!” Josh says as he passes him outside his office. Otto jumps, managing to spill coffee on his tie. Josh beckons him to follow.

“Uh, morning?” Otto stutters and trails after Josh into his office. “Sam’s been keeping up with your call sheet but it’s still a novella at this point. You’ve got a meeting with the President Elect at seven forty five-”

“Otto, calm down. Breathe.” Otto looked at the man like he’d lost his mind. “I know my schedule. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Uh huh. Okay.” Otto sits down as if he thinks the visitor’s chair will electrocute him.

“So this afternoon I’m meeting with Elsie Snuffin. I want you to come along and meet her. You two are going to be working together on the Inauguration Speech and if that goes well, all major speeches going forward.”

“Wait… Speech… I, uh. Are you? Did you?” Before Otto can complete a sentence, Sam bursts through the door.

“Thank god you’re back. I heard a rumor that someone who looked like you but couldn’t possibly be you given their general lack of a storm cloud over their head was in the building. You tell him yet?” Sam leaned casually against a filing cabinet, seeming completely at home.

“I was trying to. Hey, buddy. Thanks for holding down the fort.” Josh gets up to hug Sam briefly. “We’ve got a lot to talk about but yeah, I’m trying to tell him now. He doesn’t seem to be getting the picture.”

“Huh?” Otto muttered.

“You and Will Bailey’s stepsister are going to be the Presidential Speechwriters. You’ll technically be under Lou as communications director but Sam’s the guy to go to when you want to infuse poetry and what not.”

“Infuse poetry and what not?” Sam teased.

“I’m not the speechwriter.”

“And I am!?” Otto finally seemed to be getting this.

“Yes.” Sam and Josh confirmed. Otto jumped up and hugged Josh then Sam and ran from the room. Sam and Josh grinned at one another, remembering the excitement of their first White House days.

“I’d ask how vacation went but I saw Donna on my way in.” Sam’s grin grew. Josh looked down but his smile grew too.

“Yeah, that’s a thing.”

“That’s been a thing for a decade basically but I’m glad you’re finally in on it.”

“Yeah, yeah. We got real work to do.”

“You’re right. That’s what these are for.” Sam picked up the stack of manila folders that had a pink sticky note labeled  _ For When Josh Gets His Lazy Ass Back Here _ .

“Wait a second. I recognize this handwriting.” Josh rubbed a hand over his face. “She actually took the Leg Affairs job?”

“Well, counselor to the President Elect for right now but yes. Really, she’s been a lot of help. She’s not so bad when she’s not dating you.”

“Thanks.” Josh said sarcastically before propping his feet up on the desk. “So what else has changed around here that is going to cause an uptick in my blood pressure?”

“Well we have our recommendations for most of the main staffing positions. The President Elect agrees with them- just wanted your sign off before we start officially offering the jobs. I don’t think you’ll find anything too offensive in there. But, uh, I haven’t been able to get the President-Elect off of Swain.” Sam said a little sheepishly. Josh took a deep breath, determined not to let it upset him. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. I’ll take one more go at it today. Really make my case. He’ll come around. Okay, what else?”

“Well… we’ve yet to find a good option for press secretary. We’ve got  _ three,  _ count ‘em,  _ three _ deputy press secretaries but no one is ready to move up the ladder. Anyone outside of those three are either too arrogant, too green, or ideologically inept or offensive-” Sam was really getting started on a good rant. It was clear this particular staffing position had kept him up a few nights. “Honestly, I would have said Donna could move from Deputy to the top man- I mean, woman, on the totem pole- but the First Lady In Waiting stole her so-”

“Yeah tell me about it! Anyways, Sam, calm down. Take a breath. We’ll find someone. It’s a hard position to fill post CJ Cregg.” Josh shrugged.

“Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Best friend? That’s cute, Sam. I like you too.”

“Shut up! What’s going on with you?”

“It’s the new me, Sam. I’m an easygoing guy, okay?”

“So I should continue with the bad news train?”

“Go ahead. Can’t phase me.” Josh puffed out his chest. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Turkey is getting more brazen in our diplomatic relations. They’re causing real trouble with Incirlik air base. Or so I’ve been told. I haven’t quite wrapped my head around the intricacies of the Kazakhstan situation.”

“Honestly, not many have. Thankfully Vinnick will swoop in and save the day.” Josh grumbled unhappily.

“Unphased, huh?”

“Yeah, whatever. What else is there?”

“The President-Elect went with Glen Larkin for National Security Adviser-”

“Over Kate Harper!? C’mon! Did he listen to me on anything!?”

“Um. Yeah. Jeff Breckinridge for HUD, he’s expecting a call from you, by the way. And Karen Kroft for Interior. He went against Barry for treasury by picking Rosenthal so that should make you happy. And uh… he’s strongly considering your pick for EdSec.”

“Huh.” Josh took this in. “What do you think?”

“About Education Secretary? I’m a little worried about optics…”

“I know. It’s- she’s damn well qualified and it’d be nice to have at least one McGarry around, ya know?” Sam and Josh became a little solemn at this but the conversation picked back up and Sam kept delivering news to Josh and every time Josh used those breathing techniques that were taught to him by that therapist he went to see years ago. But if you shake a can of soda enough, it won’t matter how much it breathes deeply when you crack it open.

Barry Goodwin strode into the transition offices like he owned the place. He opened Josh’s door without preamble.

“Joshua, you’re back! That’s great! Sam fill you in on everything?”

“Yes. Yes, he did.”

“Santos has decided on Baker, did he tell you that? I wouldn’t recommend challenging him on it. Although if you could put in a word for me, try to get him to reconsider his stance on confirmation rather than the electoral vote, that’d be great.” Josh gave Sam a look. Sam gave him one back that said  _ unphased? _

“Right, Right. I’ll get right on that, Barry.” Josh tried to hide his sarcasm.

“Now don’t be mad at me for the Vinnick thing. That was all your boy.” Goodwin chuckled but didn’t notice how silent Josh had become.

“My  _ boy? _ My boy? He’s the President-Elect, Barry.” Josh stated firmly, decisively, like the boss. “And if you ever refer to him without a modicum of respect again? I’ll have you thrown out of here on your ass quicker than you can say ‘boy I fucked up.’ Now what’d you come here for?” Josh said with fervor, like the bulldog he was.

Ronna interrupted before it got any further.

“Josh, the President-Elect is expecting you.”

“Right.” Josh stood up, adjusting his tie. “If that was all, Barry? Good. See you later.” And he strode out of the office unphased. And a bit damn proud of himself.

  
  


INT THE PRESIDENT ELECT’S OFFICE

“Josh! How was Hawaii?” Santos exclaimed in his typical Santos-fashion. Josh found himself being able to smile again in this office as he saw Matt behind the desk, looking presidential. It made him excited to see the real thing, when the President-Elect would be in the Oval Office.

“It was great, sir.”

“Good! You look good. I imagine you looked better before Sam debriefed you…” Santos remarked.

“Sir, we’re not always going to agree with one another. But you know I stand behind you.” Josh sat down and got comfortable.

“I know, Josh. I know… I also know that Leo McGarry and President Bartlet were great friends before they went into this and you and I, we just threw ourselves into the deep end but I do trust you.” Josh was surprised at the turn in the conversation, though it was one he knew they needed to have.

“That… Sir, quite frankly, I’m glad you said that because it hasn’t been altogether that obvious.”

“I know. But I’m not disagreeing with you for fun, Josh. I value your opinion but I have to listen to everyone else too.”

“Of course, sir. But I’m the bailiff in your court. If things get too rowdy, if they’re are too many voices, if it’s out of line, you might have the gavel but I have to keep it in line.” Josh said. Santos was quiet for a second before speaking up again.

“Ya know, Josh, you keep making metaphors like that we might put you on the speech writing team.” They both let out a good laugh at that.

“Toby Ziegler would have a heart attack.”

“So would Otto.” Santos and Josh came down from their laughter now. “Alright. Let’s get down to business. Anything you want to talk about?”

“We’ve gotta talk cabinet. Secretary of Education? What are you thinking?”

“I’m worried about Josephine McGarry, Josh. I don’t see the Republicans confirming her. She’s got too much baggage.”

“Listen, she’s extremely qualified. If we’re organized, if we keep the Senate democrats in line, make sure they ask her about her qualifications so that every American sees that, when the Republicans have the microphone, it will look like they’re just trying to tear a qualified woman down. Aside from that, it might actually help us that she’s Leo’s sister.” Santos looked surprise that he was thinking like that. “Don’t look at me like that. Leo would have been pissed if I didn’t look at it this way. It will help us because it might look like they’re picking on someone who recently lost her brother. They’ll tie themselves in knots either trying to chip away at her confirmation or they’ll look like the Big Bad Republicans voters are scared of.”

Santos asked Josh a few more questions about process but eventually came around. 

“Alright. Let’s make the call. After this meeting, I’ll have Ronna get her in as soon as possible. Who’s next?” Josh took a deep breath and waded into the SecDef waters.

For the next fifteen minutes, Josh and Santos went back and forth on Swain before Ronna interrupted. Santos had a meeting the Secret Service about their plans to secure the kids’ school. Josh wouldn't make him late to that.

  
  


INT JOSH’S OFFICE

When Josh returned to his office, he found Donna waiting.

“Hey,” He kissed her on the cheek before going to sit down. “I think I have a meeting in the next five but-”

“The meeting is me.”

“Oh. Huh. Okay, what’d ya want?”

“Well, you know how I’m putting together my staff for the First Lady’s office…” Donna began.

“Yes, you trying to poach me?” Josh tossed back with a half cocked grin.

“Yeah, I think it’d be nice to have a pretty face around the office.” Donna joked. “No, I’m here to run some things by you, Chief of Staff to Chief of Staff.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“So I’m planning on keeping my staff small. With a few key people to make the First Lady’s agenda successful.”

“Donna, you can get to the point.” Josh raised an eyebrow. He could tell when she was nervous about proposing something.

“Well… I’m stealing Margaret.” She finally put it out there.

“What?” Josh blinked.

“Well, I know you approached her to continue assisting you since she was planning on staying on for Leo in the VP’s office but I-I thought she deserved a promotion. She’s been doing that job very well for entirely too long so I-I made a position for her and offered it and she said yes. Provided I be the one to break the news to you.” Josh practiced his deep breathing.

“Hey! That’s-that’s great. Good, good for Margaret. And hey, you have a staff. That’s great. This is great.”

“Josh?”

“Yeah? It’s great! What?”  
“You’re going to have a conniption.”

“Well a little!” he exclaimed finally. Donna sat back, feeling more calm than before when he was being so un-Josh. “I mean, you’re kinda leaving me in the lurch here, Donna! I need an assistant and no one is better than Margaret. Who am I gonna find with that kind of experience?” Josh continues his rambling for a little bit and Donna let him spend himself out. He finally deflated in his chair. “I am happy for you and Margaret though.” He gave a weak smile. It made Donna crack a grin at his expression. She turned to make sure the door and blinds were closed before going over to sit on his lap.

“Well… I would hate to  _ leave you in the lurch _ so because I did once have the job, you know, I could help you pick a new assistant.”

“Really?” Josh felt better, being able to hold her. “That’d be good. Any ideas?”

“Honestly? To do the job that Margaret did plus to have to put up with you? Sssh, I mean it in a good way. You’re gonna need two people.”

“Seriously? I’m that bad?”

“No. You’re that good. You’re going to be Chief of Staff. You’re going to want the help if you’re going to maintain your blood pressure goals.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Remember the Star Wars lady with the button?”

“It was Star Trek.” Josh corrected, earning a weird look for Donna. “What? I can’t like science fiction tv?”

“How did I work for you all that time and… It’s not even science fiction…” She couldn’t help but giggle at the image of Josh dressing up in costume and going to one of those fan conventions.

“Stop laughing.” Josh said as a warning. But she kept laughing. And so he went in for the tickle. Her yelp was payback enough. 

“Ah! Josh, Josh! Okay! Okay!”

“Serves you right.” He stopped tickling her. But now he had a problem. She had been squirming around on his lap and his body had certainly noticed. But they were at work so he sighed and rolled back his chair and helped her to her feet. “You make it hard to get any work done around here.

“I make what hard?” Donna replied cheekily.

“See? Now that’s just not classy, Donna.” Josh snarked.

“You knew what you signed up for.”

“Being made fun of and cheesy jokes for life? Yeah, I knew.” Donna paused, waiting for Josh to realize what he just said. “What?” He exclaimed at her dubious look.

“For life?” She said it quietly, as if trying not to scare off an animal. Josh gulped but decided to go out on a limb.

“Yeah… for life, Donnatella.” 

“You, Joshua Lyman, are really quite sweet.” Donna smiled softly, love apparent in her eyes. “I love you.” Donna stood over him, running her hand through his messy hair.

“I love you t-”

“Hey, Josh, I got a question about-” Lou walked in saw the intimate looking moment and then walked right back out. Josh and Donna couldn’t help but break out in laughter at her expression.

“We should probably keep this stuff for at home.” Josh remarked.

“Probably. But we won’t.”

“Yeah, probably.” Josh grinned.

“Well, I’ve gotta go finish putting together my staff, I’ll see you back at your place?”

“Yeah.” They kissed and she left the office but something nagged at Josh.  _ Your place _ , she’d said. Your place.


End file.
